Fleeing from Hell
by Chibi Tomb Robbress
Summary: Rated for language. What would've happened if something happened right before the Russian tournament so it never happened? If Tala had managed to keep his sanity like a normal person? If he and Kai had decent family within reach? [working on it]
1. Hehe, BOOM!

"I'm very…happy…for you."

"Cindy stop clawing your desk."

To anyone that actually pays attention to my author's note, they'd know that I'm putting up a couple stories as soon as I found my floppy disk. Well guess what? Floppy, meet my readers. Readers, meet my faithful floppy disk. Here's the first chapter of my story Reunion.

-

"Tor, ice storm!" A teen with plum streaked red hair shouted, eyes fixed on the beydish in front of her. Suddenly, a huge storm appeared out of nowhere. A beyblade flew out of the dish, right inrto the launching machine it had originally come from.

BOOM!

Pieces of metal flew everywhere as the storm diminished, and the girl giggled meekly. "Oopsies…Tor." She held out her hand and her blade shot into it between her middle finger and her thumb so she didn't touch the attack ring.

Boris clapped, smirking. "Very good, Zee." Zee smiled and gave a little bow. "you are excused for the rest of the afternoon, but the lab would like to see Trigzire." He held out his hand.

"Yessir." Zee mumbled, putting the blade in his hand and turning, marching off.

As soon as she was out of the room and put of his sight, she sighed and slumped against the wall.

-

Tanzee slowly walked into the room she shared with her brother and collapsed face first on the bed with a loud groan. A book snapped shut across the room and her brother walked over. The bed sank and she rolled onto her side, looking up into ice blue eyes that matched her own exactly. "What?" She mumbled.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Tala, just tired…" She groaned and rolled back onto her stomach. Tala shook his head and started rubbing her back.

"You're never this tired."

"They upped the power in the shooter."

"So?"

"Boris kept making me battle over and over again, I finally got fed up and got the blade into the machine so it went boom."

Tala chuckled, then noticed the absence of her blade. He frowned. "He took Trigzire again, didn't he?"

"Poor Tor…and I just got control of her again. I'll have to go through that hell all over again."

"What is this, the ninth time they've taken her back to the lab? I swear they're getting worse."

She nodded to both comments. It had only took them four times to perfect Tala's Wolborg. "Hopefully they'll get it right this time…" she murmured, sitting up. Then suddenly she released a loud sob and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt.

-

"KA-AI! Why do we have to train today? IT'S SUNDAY!" Tyson whined.

"The tournament starts in a week."

"But—"

"Shut up."

"But—"

"Shut the hell up!"

Max and Rei were following the arguing pair, but from a distance. They were smart. Max was clinging to Rei's arm in fright. Tyson was really pissing Kai off.

"I'm hungry can we get some food?"

"No."

"Can we not not go and get food?"

"…no." Kai rolled his eyes—the first sign of emotion he'd showed in the last week, other than irritation and anger—then suddenly caguth sight of a building just ahead of them and stopped.

"But—something wrong?"

"…"

"…Kai?" Tyson poked him. "Why're you staring at a building?"

Kai muttered something under his breath, then looked down.

"you sick, Kai?" Max asked tentively, letting go of Rei's arm (Rei rubbed it to get the circulation going again) and walked up to the two. Rei followed him, flexing his fingers experimentally.

"He said something about a 'ohmygoditsbalkovabbey'…" Tyson stated. "I have no clue what that is, but—"

"C'mon Kai, we're going back to the hotel." Rei said, not letting Tyson finish. He was the only one Kai had explained his past—well, most of it anyway—to.

"Wha—" Tyson and Max started, but their questions caught in their throats when Kai actually listened to Rei and turned, staring at the ground as if his dead mother lay before him. Rei put his arm around Kai's shoulders and started leading him back. Max and Tyson looked at each other for a good minute, until Max found his voice.

"…what was _that_ all about?"


	2. He looks like us

Okay, note from a weird typo from last chapter. I don't know how the typo monster managed to turn 'caught' into caguth' without my noticing, but he did. So bear with me…

"He's making a break for it, get him!"

"No, no, I was just picking my nose!"

"He's picking his nose, get him!"

I was bored, so I fixed the second chapter. Here y'are my beloved readers…

-

"Tala, I'm going to the park, kay?" Tanzee sighed, unable to nap like she'd hoped. She'd been, unsuccessfully, trying to get to sleep for over two hours now. "If Boris turns up, I'm on a walk." She rolled over, onto her stomach, and sat up so she was resting on her knees. "…can I borrow Wolborg? I don't want to have to use a bitless blade. He likes me, he let me summon him last time I used him."

Tala glanced up from his book, studied her for a minute, than hesitantly nodded. "Don't lose him."

"Thanks Tal!" she slid off her bed and skipped over to Tala's dresser, opening the second to top drawer and digging through a sea a pants, finally producing Tala's silver and blue beyblade.

"…how'd you know where Wolborg was?…" Tala asked slowly.

"I watch you get him?" she said innocently.

"How come I don't remember lending him to you before?"

"I—bye!" she gave him a big, cheesy smile and shot out the door.

-

"Hn, wonder who those guys are." Teresa mumbled to Erica as they leaned against the metal gate to the abbey, watching four guys talking…arguing…talking…about twenty feet to their left.

"That one looks kinda like us, no?" Erica replied. Teresa nodded.

"Lets go make some friends." They said together, then giggled.

-Tanzee's POV-

I walked out of the abbey while putting Wolborg in my back pocket. I noticed Rese and Ric leaving the grounds and smirked, picking up my pace to a light jog. I caught up to them and poked Ric. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Following those guys cause the traumatized one looks like us."

-

Two chapters in less than two hours! Readers, you're very special, you know.

…nah, I'm just tired and I typed this so here.

…but I want at _least_ one review before I put out the third chappie.


	3. Lets bug 'em!

"He's my idol!".:holds out a signed pic of him:._ 'Sarah, stay away from me. And give me back my scarf. –Kai'_

Okay, I said one review and I got two. So here's the third chapter, as promised.

**-**

I walked out of the abbey while putting Wolborg in my back pocket. I noticed Rese and Ric leaving the grounds and smirked, picking up my pace to a light jog. I caught up to them and poked Ric. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Following those guys cause the traumatized one looks like us."

"Huh?" I looked at the four boys Ric pointed at. "Holy shit he does look like you. And he could be Jesse's twin." I paused. "That's just creepy. You don't suppose…"

"Boris is not cloning us, Tanzee."

I looked down and sulked. "Take all the fun out of it…"

**-**

"Rei…" Tyson muttered, glancing over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Did you notice those girls following us? Cause those girls back there are following us."

"They've been following us since that abbey place." Max added.

Rei sighed and looked back to see a bluenette, brunette and a redhead about ten feet behind them. They smiled and waved. Rei raised an eyebrow and looked at Kai, then the girls again.

…why did they look alike?…

**-**

"Lets go bug him." Tanzee stated after Rei looked ahead again. Her friends nodded in agreement and they quickened their pace, jogging ahead to the boys. "Hi!" they said in unison, beaming. The boys turned. Max smiled back at the girls and Tyson mimicked him.

"Uhh…hi?" They both said.

**-**

Yes it is short, but mom's complaining that I'm not coming up…so I'll see if I can put one up before Friday. Not tomorrow, I have a basketball tournament and a spelling bee and a rehearsal for a play.

…and then I'll need to soak my feet and work on Love in War. Don't ask what LiW is, because I won't tell you until I'm putting the teaser out.

Reviews-

**Storms-winter**- MY FAVORITE AUTHOR REVIEWED! I have no more incomplete dreams (thank Ra). I LOVE ALL YOUR STORIES!

**Moonshine4352**- .:teehee:. Thanks!

Kay, so there's chapter three. Anyway…questions? Comments? Declaration of war? Just put it in a review. I don't give a damn about flames, they just raise the burnage of the characters I hate.

…such as Tea, Mai, Hillary, Mariah…

…and virtually every other girl in the animes I write, other than Sango…


	4. Hi! I'm Project Z

…Kagome, Kikyo, those little apprentice ninja chicks…

…I've been rambling on forever, haven't I?

.:sighs:.

Sorry this chapter took so long…its just I've been working on Love in War and other untitled stories…I'm actually writing seventeen separate stories right now. So…ya -.-;;

Disclaimer: I own beyblade! I own beyblade! I-- .:notices lawyers:. –don't own beyblade. Only Tanzee, Teresa, Erica and Jesse. So screw you! .:points a threatening finger at lawyers:. Fuck off before I sick my monkey boy on you! And I'll send my rabid bunnies with him!

Today's Random Thought: I can't believe I called this story 'Reunion'. Its so tacky.And I can't blame it on crack. Damn. .:changes story name to Fleeing from Hell:.

* * *

Last time on _Fleeing from Hell_: 

"Lets go bug him." Tanzee stated after Rei looked ahead again. Her friends nodded in agreement and they quickened their pace, jogging ahead to the boys. "Hi!" they said in unison, beaming. The boys turned. Max smiled back at the girls and Tyson mimicked him.

"Uhh…hi?" They both said.

* * *

_This chappie:_

Tanzee walked up the Kai and Rei, while Erica and Teresa started making pointless conversations with the two younger bladebreakers. "Why d'you look like my friends?" She looked curiously at Kai. He just gave her a half-hearted glare, still too upset about being near the abbey to actually care. "Ooooo-kay…" She looked at Rei. "What's his name?"

"…Kai…" Rei answered slowly. "Who're you?"

"I'm Project Z of Balkov abbey, nice ta meet cha!" She gushed sarcastically, looking at Kai again. Before Rei could say anything, she started talking again. "So, his name's Kai then, eh? Why's that sound familiar. Hey DD, you know someone named Kai?" She called over her shoulder. Teresa and Erica both looked up.

"Ya, our cousin, why? Wait…OH MY GOD!" Teresa yelled the last part, almost tackling Kai, only to be stopped by Erica. "Holy crap Ric, it IS Kai! I thought I'd never see him again! We didn't recognize him because its been eight years since we last saw him…" Erica turned studying eyes on Kai too, before they widened.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Rei, Tyson, and Max were all staring at them in confusion.

Erica released Teresa and they both tackled/hugged/knocked over him. Tanzee snickered. "Can't wait to see what Tala'll do when he sees you."

Hearing his long-lost best friend's name, Kai finally snapped out of his stupor to find himself on the ground with two girls that looked a lot like him hovering over him. Slowly, he closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then opened them again. They were still there. "Okay, I'm hallucinating. Rei, my past came back to haunt me. Get the nice illusions away from me so I can go dunk my head in cold water." He said, sounding calm until his voice cracked at the word 'past'.

"Hey Kai, you might wanna hold that off until Tala gets here. I told Wolly to fetch him."

That voice…familiar…

Finally Rei found his voice again. "Hey, get off him! And you, are you really from the abbey?" He glared momentarily at Ric and Rese before turning his gaze to Zee.

"Where do you think I got the name 'project Z'?" She muttered, rolling her eyes while Kai shoved the two girls off him, sitting up and looking at Zee.

"What do you mean, 'sent Wolly to fet—'" He suddenly stopped, eyes growing wide, as he gazed over her shoulder. Two teens were walking towards them. Both redheads, one looking almost identical to him, other than the fact that his hair was red, and the other… "Tala…" He breathed.

* * *

.:happily chewing on nummy banana bread:. Yes it is short, but chapter 5's already half written! So R&R peash and tankoo! 


	5. False Love

**Fleeing from Hell**

"**Hell isn't a place where the dead go; it's a place living people create to make others suffer."**

Max: Sure, but...what's in it for me?

Uh, 50 packs of pixie sticks, 10 bowls of sugar, and a giant Draciel plushie!

Max: .:giggles:. Okie then! Tomb Robbress does not own me or anyone else from Beyblade. She only owns the characters you don't recognize from the show, like Ric, Rese, Zee and Jesse. So, ya. .:shoos away the lawyers:.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'sent Wolly to fet—'" He suddenly stopped, eyes growing wide, as he gazed over her shoulder. Two teens were walking towards them. Both were redheads, one looking almost identical to him, other than the fact that his hair was red, and the other… "Tala…" He breathed. He quickly stood, eyes wide. "Tala!" He said louder, before he quickly pushed passed Zee and ran to his friend, tackle-slash-hugging him.

Tala blinked, a little confused. One minute he'd been talking to Jesse, walking down the sidewalk following Wolborg's directions, Zee having sent him saying she had a surprise for him, the next minute Kai was clinging to him. Suddenly that clicked.

_Kai_ was clinging to him.

"K-Kai?" He stammered, arms rising to hug the slightly taller boy back. After a moment he came to realize Kai was sobbing, face buried in Tala's shoulder. "Kai?" He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times, before Kai finally looked up.

"I missed you…" He murmured. "…so much…" He stared into Tala's ice blue eyes. "…Tala…"

Jessimy quickly bolted towards his sisters, who were currently covering each other's eyes. They were almost positive what was about to happen. Rei, Max and Tyson were exchanging looks and Zee, well…

…Zee had her eager face on…

...and Tala's mind was in turmoil.

* * *

**.:Tala's POV:.**

I can't believe it. Kai. Kai's here. I stared into his eyes as memories flashed through my mind, me and Kai, me four and him five, battling with our newly-received beyblades. Two years later, almost the same battle except a wolf and a phoenix were battling above the blades, us playing with Wolborg and Dranzer, the day before Kai left...

We'd kissed.

Proclaimed love.

...I don't feel that way anymore...

...but the look in Kai's eyes told me he still did.

* * *

A/U- And so the plot thickens. Dramatically. A lot.

...on other note...

.:squeals in delight:. I found a beyblade yaoi pic site! Now I'm hooked on TyRa! .:Squeals again, all giddy:. And Kai-Robert! I didn't even know that pairing existed! .:mom yells in anger about all the giddy squealing:. R&R peoplez! OHH! CHIBI TYSON AND KAI! .:uber squeal:. MICHAEL AND ROBERT! AWESOME!

...okay I'm done.

* * *

PS- .:blink:. Hm. Max taking Kai's clothes off. That makes an even effed-er picture come to mind, non? But its still a cute couple. I can handle anything. Except pairings with female BB characters. Bitches. 


End file.
